


Home Studies

by spyoflove



Category: 10 days with my devil, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Romantic interlude/one shot





	Home Studies

The mouthwatering aroma of hot coffee and blueberry pancakes greeted you like a warm hug the sunny Saturday morning you emerged from your bedroom, sharpening both your appetite for the meal that awaited you downstairs, as well as the adorable chef who had cooked it. No one could make blueberry pancakes like Meguru, who had turned the breakfast staple into a veritable art form once he discovered it was your favorite. Each pancake he lovingly crafted was light, fluffy, sweet, and chock-full of the fattest, juiciest, bluest berries you had ever seen, each bursting with flavor. If the demons you lived with didn’t consider the word an insult, you would have undoubtedly described them as heavenly.

It wasn’t just the pancakes that made you smile as you headed downstairs towards the kitchen, though. It was also the knowledge that your boyfriend had made them just for you. Work had run you ragged that week, with last minute assignments forcing you to stay late at the office almost every night. But in typical Meguru fashion, instead of complaining about not being able to see you, he had sent you off to work each morning with a packed lunch and a smile, and kept a plateful of dinner warm for you in the oven to eat when you got home. It was hard going, but you had finally gotten everything finished the night before in time for the weekend, and you had collapsed in bed with exhaustion, looking forward to making up for lost time the next day with your boyfriend.

As you turned the corner from the staircase towards the kitchen, you spied Meguru and Satoru sitting side by side at the dining room table leaning over a book. Meguru looked perplexed as he read the open page in front of him, while Satoru had a smirk on his face.

“So I j-just study this?” Meguru turned a page, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Yup.” Satoru nodded as he tapped his finger on the open book. “Everything you need to know is right in here.”

“Morning guys!” you smiled, taking a seat opposite them and grabbing the pitcher of orange juice from the middle of the table to pour yourself a glass. “Long time no see!”

Immediately, Meguru slammed the book shut and covered it with his napkin. “Oh, g-good morning!” His smile seemed a little too bright and cheerful, but then again, he hadn’t seen much of you recently. “You’re up early!”

“Hey.” Satoru nodded at you over his steaming mug of coffee. “We thought you’d be sleeping in from all the overtime you’ve been working.”

“Yeah, me too, but I guess I’m eager to enjoy my day off!” You gave Meguru a meaningful look, but he missed your expression, suddenly engrossed in aligning his fork and butter knife at perfect angles on his breakfast plate. “Where is everyone?”

“What, are we not good enough for you?” Satoru scowled. “Kakeru’s in the Demon Realm, Haruhito’s off with his angel BFF and Sheeks is asleep as usual.”

“Geez, I was just making conversation,” you stuck your tongue out at him.

Satoru raised an eyebrow. “Careful, I might make use of that.”

“Hey!” Meguru frowned. “Leave my girlfriend alone!”

Satoru chuckled. “Relax, Megs, it was just a joke.”

The table fell silent as you took a sip of your orange juice, a rare occurrence for the normally chatty demons. “So, uh, you’re studying again, Meguru?” you asked, trying to get the conversation going. “I thought you were done with your demon training?”

Meguru’s pewter eyes flew up from his plate and glanced at you for a brief second before returning to his silverware. “Um, yeah…” he scratched the back of his head, “I am a full-fledged demon now, but there’s always more to learn, haha!”

“That makes sense,” you agreed. His shoulders seemed to relax at your answer but then stiffen up again at your next question. “So, what are you studying now?”

This time his eyes darted to Satoru, who was chuckling silently. “Uh, it’s a secret!” Meguru stammered, a guilty expression on his face. “Super-secret demon stuff! I’d tell you if I could but it’s not meant for humans to know about.”

Well aware of Meguru’s worrywart, perfectionist tendencies, you rushed to alleviate his nervousness. “Of course, not a problem! I understand completely, so just study and do your best! I’m here to support you!”

“Thanks!” This time he gave you a genuine smile that was full of relief before standing up from the table and carefully hiding the book in his arms. “Anyway, let me get breakfast started for you. Three pancakes, right? And coffee too?”

“Right!”

After watching Meguru hurry into the kitchen, you turned your attention to Satoru, who was munching on a slice of bacon. “Have you taken the course Meguru is studying, Satoru?”

A crash suddenly came from the kitchen. “Oops, uh, dropped a dish, haha!” Meguru’s voice called out. “Sorry to interrupt!”

Satoru, who had looked over at the kitchen at the sound of the crash, set his cool gaze back upon you. “Oh, yeah, loads of times.” He hooked his arm over the back of his chair and flashed you a roguish grin. “And I learn something new each and every time.”

“Is it something you have to take over and over again?” you asked in alarm, wondering how much more strict demon training could possibly be.

“More like it depends on a person’s…desire.” Satoru’s smile seemed to contain layers of hidden meaning, which you might have been suspicious of if he didn’t smile like that most of the time. “It’s up to each person how…deeply they want to immerse themselves into the subject.”

“I see,” you nodded, the subject of the class seeming more and more mysterious to you. “Have the other guys taken it?”

“Kakeru has a few times, but let’s just say he hasn’t found any…” here he paused to look you slowly up and down, “incentive to take it again. Shiki never has and probably never will. And as for Haruhito, you never know with him.”

“Is it because it’s difficult to learn? If it is, I’d like to help Meguru in any way that I can.”

Satoru picked up his coffee mug and winked at you before taking a sip. “Oh, I know for a fact you’ll definitely be helping him.”

Before you could ask what he meant, Meguru walked in carrying your breakfast and coffee. After setting down a plateful of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of you, he refilled your glass of orange juice and moved the butter and syrup from Satoru’s place setting to yours.

“Breakfast is served!” He sat down across from you at the table to enjoy your expressions of pleasure as you ate – one of his favorite past-times. “And there’s plenty more if you’d like seconds!”

“Thanks!” You smiled at him, pouring cream into your coffee. “By the way, Satoru just said I can help you with your studies, so I’m ready whenever you need me!”

Meguru’s eyes widened in shock. “He said what??”

Satoru chuckled. “Guess that’s my cue.” He stood up, taking his coffee mug with him but leaving his empty plate on the table. “Thanks for the grub, Megs. Hope the book helps. Oh and by the way,” he leaned down to give Meguru a slap on the back, “I suggest you start with exercise 35. It’s always been a personal favorite of mine.” And with that, he sauntered off to the living room, sipping his coffee along the way.

You looked back at Meguru to find him twisting his napkin into knots in nervousness. Perhaps he didn’t want you to help because he was worried about the subject being confidential to demons?

“Will you get in trouble if I help?” you asked, not wanting to jeopardize his studies.

His gray eyes darted away from your gaze. “No, it’s not that…”

“Then please let me help!” you said, reaching across the table to hold his hand. “I promise to be very careful and not pry into anything more than you tell me!”

“I don’t know…”

“Please! You do so much for me and I want to return the favor!”

After a tense moment he let out a sigh. “Okay,” he relented, leaning towards you to say in a low voice, “Come to my room tonight around 8 p.m. Be dressed for bed because I’ll need you the whole night.”

“Alright,” you gulped, wondering what you would be doing with him all night long. “So, does this mean we won’t be going out today?”

He nodded, squeezing your hand. “I’d like to start studying, if you don’t mind. But I promise to take you out tomorrow, wherever you’d like!”

“Deal!” you smiled at his grateful face before proceeding to dig into his delectable blueberry pancakes that sent you into a breakfast bliss.

“These pancakes are an expression of his love for me,” you thought as blueberry juice burst on your tongue, “I’ll do whatever he needs me to tonight to show him how much I love him too!”

————————————————–

Though you were a little disappointed at not being able to spend time with Meguru, a day full of nothing to do was a nice change of pace. While your boyfriend hunkered down to study in his room, venturing out only to make lunch and dinner, you caught up on laundry, called your best friend, played Mario Kart with Haruhito (you won) and Scrabble with Kakeru (you lost) and even took a short nap. Though you didn’t do much, the hours passed quickly, and before you knew it, evening had arrived.

As the clock ticked closer to your meeting time, you found your anticipation, and nervousness, beginning to rise. Memories of Meguru’s intense demon training filled your mind, and although he didn’t have to return to the Demon Realm for this course (“It’s a home study!” he had stammered, much to Satoru’s strange amusement), you were still a bit worried. If it was a subject that Satoru studied more than once to master and Shiki never attempted, you figured it had to be difficult.

Freshly showered and donning your pink pajamas that were sprinkled with strawberries to lighten the mood (you had bought them after you saw a hot guy in a suit purchase them at a department store “for his girlfriend who just happened to be the same size as him”), you knocked on Meguru’s bedroom door the instant the hall clock struck eight. Almost immediately he answered, blushing slightly as he beckoned you in.

“You look cute!” he smiled bashfully, closing the door behind you. He was also wearing his pajamas – a light blue t-shirt with navy checkered cotton pants – and his hair was slightly damp from his own shower. 

“Thanks, so do you!” You inhaled the scent of fresh soap as you gave him a hug. “How’s the studying going?”

“Okay, I think,” he squeezed you back. “I’ve taken lots of notes, so hopefully I’ll do well!”

“I’m sure you will!” you smiled up at him. “So, where do we start?”

“Right here,” he said, taking your hand and leading you to his bed, where the sheets had already been turned down. “Please lie down and make yourself comfortable.”

“Um, alright.” Your heart began to race as you wondered what you could be helping him with in bed, but you pushed any doubts aside, your eagerness to help him out overpowering your hesitations.

You climbed into the bed and snuggled into the sheets, Meguru not far behind. Pulling you close, he looked at you tenderly for a moment before planting a light kiss on your lips.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, slowly stroking your hair. He kissed you again, then again, each time lingering a little longer than the last and ending with a teasing swipe of his tongue over your moist lips.

“Uh, M-meguru,” you breathed between kisses, your body temperature beginning to rise as you felt his hand slide along the curve of your hip to the dip in your waist. “Aren’t I supposed to be helping you study?”

“You are helping,” he whispered, gently biting your lower lip before trailing his tongue over your jaw bone, to your ear and down your neck.

“H-how is this helping?” you gasped in pleasure as his tongue swirled in circles at the sensitive juncture where your neck and shoulder met.

He raised his head to look deep into your eyes. “Please don’t ask more,” he murmured, placing his finger over your lips. “Just trust that you’re helping, okay?”

The love you saw shining in his silver eyes was so pure that any anxiety you had left dissipated. “Okay.”

With a smile he leaned forward to capture your mouth in a deep, lingering kiss, his tongue sliding between your lips and tasting slightly of minty toothpaste. Surrendering to his embrace, you wrapped your arms behind his back, moaning faintly when you felt his hand palm your breast before rolling the nipple beneath your shirt with his thumb. The pleasure caused you to arch your back into his large hand, which slowly unbuttoned, then tugged off your pajama shirt before removing his own.

The contact of skin to skin as your bare chests pressed together brought a groan to his lips, which trailed down your chest to breasts, where he licked, then blew on a nipple, causing it to stiffen. As you shivered from the coolness, he sucked your nipple into his mouth, the sudden heat making you moan as his tongue teased your nipple to a hard point.

“That’s a new sensation,” you thought, wondering where he picked up that little move. While you had made love with him many times, he had never played with your breasts like that before. Of course, your relationship still being new, you should have known he’d have some tricks up his sleeve, but as his hand boldly slid into your pajama pants, you couldn’t help but marvel at the confidence in his usually tentative touch.

Your breath caught at the sensation as his fingers found, then slowly caressed your creamy folds. In response, you reached down to stroke his hardness through his pajama pants, the dampness from the tip spreading across the cotton fabric. But to your frustration, he pulled his hips away from you and unlatched from your breast to whisper, “Not yet.”

Instead, he slid his tongue down your belly while pulling down your pajama pants and freeing your legs to position his head between them. Gently pushing your legs apart, you felt his hot breath against your heated core, where, after a few torturous moments, you felt his lips press against your own.

Your mind blanked at the concentrated, yet light sensation of his tongue that tasted and explored your inner depths. Yearning to touch him, you reached down to run your fingers through his light, silky hair, still damp from his earlier shower. You whimpered for a moment at the loss of his tongue, then gasped when it was replaced by two fingers slowly sliding inside you.

“M-meguru,” you moaned as his fingers slowly thrust in and out while his thumb rubbed your sensitive nub. “Please…I want all of you inside…”

“Not yet,” he whispered again, although you could hear the strain in his voice as his fingers explored your depths further and further. “Not until…”

Suddenly, you felt his fingers push against something deep inside that almost made you come immediately. Your legs clamped tightly on his hand at the sheer intensity of it and the low growl that came from your throat shocked even you. At your reaction, he stopped his movements, but whether you were relieved or frustrated at his pause you had no idea.

“Okay,” he breathed in relief, his hand slowly sliding out of you, “Now we can.”

As he slid off his pajama bottoms you opened your legs to welcome him into your body, but once again, he stopped you.

“No,” he murmured, lifting up your legs and crossing them at the knees. He placed his head between your ankles and smiled down at you. “Like this.”

To your surprise, somehow he entered you in that different position and the angle of penetration sent a shockwave of pleasure through your body. He thrust slowly, in and out, over and over again, your mind lost to everything except the feeling of him. Then, you felt it again, the deep, intense sensation of what could only be his member hitting the same spot his fingers pushed against earlier.

“So that’s where my G-spot is,” was all you could think before you cried out as your body shattered in pleasure, your essence spilling out over his hardness that released the moment he felt you clench in ecstasy around him.

Carefully, he pulled out of you and gently lowered your legs before pulling you into his arms for a cuddle. As you panted from exertion, he brushed your bangs away from your sweaty forehead to plant a tender kiss on it.

“I love you,” he sighed into your hair.

“I love you too,” you breathed against his chest before drifting off to a full, deep sleep.

————————————————

You had woken up the next morning in Meguru’s arms, wearing only a blush and a smile. Though sore, your legs managed to get you to your bedroom where you took a shower in preparation for the day’s activities. Your boyfriend had promised to keep his word to take you anywhere you wanted to make up for studying the day before, and you had decided on the arboretum, where you could get some fresh air and have a picnic lunch.

As you picked out your clothes for your date, you couldn’t help but think of the passionate night you had spent with him. It had been full of surprises, each of them amazingly good. Making love with him before had always been special, but last night had been absolutely mind-blowing. His newfound confidence was very hot, and you were definitely looking forward to discovering more in the bedroom with him.

Walking down the stairs to the dining room, you once again found Meguru and Satoru sitting at the table over breakfast. Meguru already had your Belgian waffle and coffee ready for you at your usual seat, and you had just begun to tuck in when Satoru began his cross-examination.

“So, you two look bright and chipper this morning,” he said with a smirk. “I take it the training is going well?”

“Um, yeah,” Meguru glanced at you shyly, a bright pink spreading across his cheeks. “I definitely passed the first…test.”

“Really?” you beamed at him. “That’s great! I knew you could do it!”

Satoru leaned towards Meguru, resting his chin on his hand. “Did you start with exercise 35 like I suggested?”

“No, I thought that was a little too…advanced,” Meguru leaned back into his chair in an effort to escape Satoru’s intense scrutiny. “I went with exercise 18 instead.”

“What?!” Satoru face palmed. “Megs, you gotta step it up! You should at least do exercise 27 next!”

Meguru’s jaw dropped. “N-no way!! What if I drop her??”

“But that’s part of the excitement!”

“Wait a minute,” you placed your fork down on your plate to stare at the two demons. “Drop who??”

“And her butt’s big enough that if she falls she’ll just bounce right back up!” Satoru added, ignoring your question entirely.

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME??!” you cried.

“NO!” Meguru waved his arms at you defensively. “We’re not talking about you! Just forget it!”

“But-“

Meguru pushed away from the table and grabbed your arm. “Come on, let’s go to the arboretum!”

“But I’m not done with breakfast!”

“You can eat it on the way!”

————————————————-

You had promised Meguru you wouldn’t pry into his training, but it didn’t keep you from wondering about it, especially after Satoru’s remarks at breakfast. Seeing your pensive face, Meguru reassured you that he was doing fine but would need your help again that night. So at eight o’clock sharp, you were once more knocking at his bedroom door, prepared for anything the evening would bring.

Just like the night before, he led you straight to his bed, where after kissing you for a few moments he suddenly pulled away.

“Oops,” his face blushed bright red. “In my excitement forgot to brush my teeth! I’ll be right back!”

While you waited for him to return, you realized you were still thirsty from spending a hot and sunny day at the arboretum. Deciding to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, you climbed out of bed and got just past his desk when you tripped on something and fell to the ground.

“Oof!” you groaned as you landed on your hip on the carpeted floor. You looked over by your feet to see what you tripped on, and saw that it was a thick, hard-backed book that Meguru had hastily shoved under his desk. You had missed seeing it in the dim lighting of his bedroom, and you guessed that it had slid out from on top of the stack of notebooks it had been placed on after you had come in.

You reached over to pick up the book and place it back under the desk, when you noticed it looked exactly like the one Meguru had been hiding from you when he started his new training. Curiosity got the better of you, and you decided a quick peek wouldn’t hurt anything. In fact, maybe there would be something in there that might help you better support him in his studies!

Opening the book, you covered your mouth with a gasp and felt a rush of heat gather in your cheeks at the shock of discovering what he had been studying all this time.

“Are you okay?” Meguru rushed out of the bathroom. “I thought I heard a thud—“ his eyes widened at you as he realized that you had found out his secret. “Wait! I can explain!”

You looked up at him in disbelief. “You’ve been studying the Kama Sutra?!?!”

“I’m sorry I lied to you!” Meguru fell to his knees and lowered his head to the ground, bowing at you in apology. “I’m really not in demon training, I’ve just been reading that book! Please forgive me!”

You reached out to pat his head in reassurance. “I’m not mad, just…confused? What’s going on?”

Meguru sat up, his eyebrows knit in worry. “It’s just that you’re so precious to me and I want every time we make love to be perfect for you, but since you’re my first I don’t have much experience,” he let out in a rush. “I was too embarrassed to ask my brother for help, so I went to Satoru and he lent me that book.”

“But, Meguru,” you said, trying not giggle because that was the sweetest, most adorable thing you’d ever heard, “why didn’t you just tell me? We could have talked about it together!”

“Well, you know,” he scratched the back of his head, “us guys are just supposed to kind of know these things already. I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“I’m never disappointed in you,” you smiled, grabbing his hands. “And you really didn’t need to do this. I’ve always been happy with how we’ve made love.”

“Really?” He brightened immediately. “I’m so glad to hear that! But I still think the book helped a little. Guess I should return it to Satoru, huh?”

“Well, let’s take a look at it together before we do that.” You patted the carpet next to you, beckoning him to sit by your side.

Eagerly, Meguru seated himself next to you as you slowly began to turn the pages.

“Oh, so that’s exercise 27,” you said as your eyebrows flew up in astonishment. “No wonder you were worried about dropping me!”

“Right?!” he agreed, shaking his head. “I don’t know how Satoru manages that one.”

“Hmmm,” you chewed your lower lip in thought. “He sure did tease us a lot over this didn’t he? Wish we could get some sort of revenge on him.”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Meguru planted a kiss on the top of your head, “although he did help us by lending me the book.”

You looked over at the empty wall across from Meguru’s bed. “Meguru…on the other side of that wall is Satoru’s bedroom, right?”

“Right.”

“And the walls are pretty thin, right?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Then I’ve thought of the perfect revenge!” you smiled at him wickedly pointing at a graphic on the open page in front of you. “Exercise 30. Against that wall. What do you say?”

Meguru’s eyes widened at you in surprise. “Are you sure? That’s pretty advanced…”

“I’m positive!”

Meguru stood up and extended a hand out to you with a mischievous grin.

“Alright, let’s do it!”

—————————————————-

It was late morning the next day when you and Meguru were cuddled on the couch in the living room and giggling over the open pages of the Kama Sutra when Satoru marched in. Immediately, he grabbed the book out of Meguru’s hands, and glared at the two of you from over the bags underneath his bloodshot eyes.

“You guys suck,” he snarled, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, taking the book with him.

After your laughter subsided, you couldn’t help but let out a mock sigh.

“Too bad he took the book with him,” you playfully lamented, “it was quite informative.”

Meguru pulled you into his arms for a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I took LOTS of notes!”

“That’s my Meguru,” you giggled, planting a kiss on his smiling lips. “You always were a straight-A student!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
